


Denial

by casquecest



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casquecest/pseuds/casquecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of everything, Castiel faces himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



“You would deny me?” he laughs, as bitter, as acrid, as the air enveloping this burning world.

He does not turn to see the look that might have graced his counterpart’s features. He does not care to see a reflection made flesh of what he already feels.

“I don’t blame you.”


End file.
